


Bubbles and Strawberry Milk

by IndefinitelyKato



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby jongho agenda, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mommy Seonghwa, Non-Sexual, Yungi if you squint, im bad at tags, jongho gets a booboo, padded agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndefinitelyKato/pseuds/IndefinitelyKato
Summary: After slipping on the wet ground and getting a little scraped up, a frustrated Jongho turns to Seonghwa for comfort.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Bubbles and Strawberry Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jack :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jack+%3A%29).



> This is really for my good friend Jack on twitter. We share a love for these babies and saw a golden opportunity to write another cute addition to ateez as age regressors. Jack, I love you so much, and I really hope you like it!

Rain, rain, and even more rain. The sky was full of heavy dark clouds, filling the once shining sky with a dull overcast. As depressing as that sounds, Jongho doesn’t quite mind it at all. The sun isn’t in his eyes, and the cool breeze feels good on his sweaty skin. He was walking to the van behind the rest of his bandmates, getting ready to go to the dorms after a long day of music recording and dance practice. Jongho was beat. He couldn’t wait to get home and curl up in his bed with his favorite stuffed bear. The idea of being able to slip for the first time in a couple of months had him distracted. It was in his last few moments of clarity that he saw the curb much closer than it had been before. He briefly heard someone tell him to watch out, but he had barely registered it. He felt his foot run into the curb and while it wasn’t actually that bad, it threw him completely off guard. He didn’t have another coherent thought until he was on the ground. His hands had been splayed out in front of him to try and catch himself. He fell onto his chest anyways with a brief “oof” sound. He glanced up to see his friends still walking along happily, chattering about what they would be grabbing for dinner on the way home. He sat up a little, wincing as his chest ached in protest. The palms of his hands and his knees were scraped up, a few pearls of blood rising to the surface on his hands. Did any of his managers even notice that he had fallen? Was anyone even staying behind to make sure he was okay? He huffed. He knew he should be up and trying to catch up with the others, but his knees really hurt. He whined quietly to himself as he just sat on the wet sidewalk. The more he thought about it, the more he got into his head, leading to the slight pressure building behind his eyes. He sniffled wetly and tried to force the tears away. He wanted to call out for the others, tell them to wait for him, or help him, but he couldn’t form the words. He just looked at his hands and whimpered in pain. By the time he glanced up, nobody he knew was in sight. The dam broke and he forced himself up, letting out a loose sob into his hand as he limped as fast as he could towards the car.   
He approached the car to see everyone standing outside, looking around, concerned, until Wooyoung spotted Jongho and spoke up. “Hey! There he is!” He pointed to the boy and Hongjoong was quick to make his way over to the boy. It was then that Jongho realized that Hongjoong didn’t look very happy with him. He sunk back a bit from the other as he stepped up. “Yah! Jongho! Where were you? We were looking for you everywhere!” he scolded, grabbing the boy by the damp sleeve of his jacket and pulling him towards the van. Jongho was silent, lip quivering as he muttered a few faint apologies. The looks his members all gave him were mixed. Concern, annoyance, relief, it was painted on all of their faces as he climbed into the car and took a seat beside Yeosang. The rest of the members piled in, and the silence was tense before Yunho spoke up. “So, what’s for dinner?” He asked, obviously trying to draw attention away from the obvious situation at hand. That was, unfortunately, impossible from the way Wooyoung replied. “Well, we would know by now if Jongho hadn’t wandered off!” He snapped, words hitting Jongho as the boy just sunk down further into his seat. He mumbled something under his breath. Hongjoong looked over now, quirking an eyebrow. “What are you saying, Jjong-ah?” He asked in that father-like tone. Jongho threw his hands up. “I didn’t wander! I f-fucking fell! I tripped on the fucking curb but no one even noticed I was gone! No one bothered to ask if I was okay! Not anything!” he yelled, hugging himself and wiping his bloody hands on his pants. Everyone was quiet aside from a soft “Oh,” from Wooyoung, and the sound of something rustling over to sit beside him. Jongho glanced up and met Seonghwa’s eyes. He opened his mouth to apologize but Seonghwa shook his head and just wrapped his arm around Jongho. “I’m sorry, Jongho.” was all it took before the pressure of tears finally released, slipping quietly down his cheeks as he pressed his face into the older’s chest. The other embraced him, enjoying the sudden outburst of skinship coming from the other. Seonghwa lifted a hand to slowly card through Jongho’s hair. He glanced at everyone. “What are you looking at? Go talk about dinner.” He said, protective of the youngest in his arms. Jongho let the warmth hug him, even if he was wet, gross, and in pain, feeling Seonghwa’s fingers gently pet his hair was very soothing. It was nice knowing that Seonghwa wasn’t angry at him. He closed his eyes as the van began moving. He didn’t know where they were going for food, but it mattered less and less as his brain became foggy with headspace. He knew now wasn’t the time, but he felt safe in Seonghwa’s arms, so surely no one would notice if he took a tiny nap on the car ride home.  
Jongho woke up to the sound of bustling and soft voices moving around him, then the smell of take-out filled his nose. He smiled and breathed it in, snuggling closer to the warmth that was around him. There was a soft rumble of laughter on the chest he had been resting his head on, he looked up sleepily to see Seonghwa smiling at him with a gentle gaze. Jongho’s hair was messy and his cheeks were soft and puffy from the deep sleep he had taken. He mumbled softly and hugged onto Seonghwa like a koala. Seeing no other way of getting out of the car, the eldest awkwardly maneuvered so he could pick Jongho up and carry him out of the car, This didn’t help much for the rising issue in Jongho’s fuzzy little brain. He stumbled when he was set on the ground. He let out a displeasured yelp and tried to grab back onto Seonghwa. The older looked at him, amused. “Are you still sleepy, Jjongie?” he asked lovingly, wrapping an arm around the other who just nodded with a soft huff, going to chew unconsciously at the sleeve of his jacket. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t say anything as he walked Jongho inside. He nodded to the fellow band members getting the food out in the kitchen. “We’ll be right out, I’m gonna make sure Jongho isn’t injured, first.” He explained as he led the other to the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet seat. He looked at Jongho, who looked back with big curious eyes. Seonghwa just chuckled and ruffled his hair. Something about Jongho’s aura just seemed.. Younger.. He embraced the opportunity to baby his maknae for the first and possibly only time. “Do you wanna show me where you have booboos, bubba?” He asked softly. Jongho paused, obviously processing the words before nodding slowly. He showed the other the palms of his hands, and then pointed to his knee and his elbows. Seonghwa tched gently when he saw how cut up Jongho’s palms were. He grabbed the first aid kit from the closet and sat back down in front of Jongho, who began squirming, obviously aware of what was about to happen. Seonghwa hushed him gently. “It’s okay, baby, I know it stings, but we gotta do it so your booboos won’t hurt tomorrow, right?” he asked softly. Jongho paused before nodding very slowly. Seonghwa smiled. “Such a brave boy!” He praised before glancing at the tub. “Say, how about if you’re a really good boy for yout Hyungie, you can get a really nice bubble bath?” he asked, trying to read Jongho’s expression for a reaction. It was worth it, the way Jongho’s eyes grew wide and he began nodding quickly, making grabby hands towards the tub. Seonghwa gently moved his hands back and chuckled. “Not yet, little cub, we still need to fix your booboos!” He chirped. He helped Jongho undress slowly, carefully cleaning and wrapping each booboo up in bandages or gauze. He kissed each one and smiled at Jongho. “All done! That wasn’t bad, right little one?” he asked sweetly. Jongho only nodded in response, looking longingly at the tub. Seonghwa smiled, “of course, it’s bath time!” He moved to start running some water, pouring in some vanilla scented bubbles and poking his head out of the bathroom. “Hey! Put Jongho and I’s food in the fridge!” He called. Someone gave an affirmative noise and Seonghwa closed the door. He looked at Jongho, who was now chewing on his fingers peacefully. He looked a bit dazed. Seonghwa made sure to tread carefully. He got into Jongho’s field of vision, and squatted down to meet his eyes. “Say, bubba, can you tell Seonghwa-hyung how old you are right now?” He asked gently. Jongho paused, almost hesitating before holding up two fingers. Seonghwa nodded with a soft “aah” noise. He decided he wouldn’t delve too far into that conversation right now. He turned off the water once it was high enough and had a good amount of bubbles piled up. He grinned at Jongho before offering a hand to help him into the tub. Jongho took it, slowly sinking down into the water. Seonghwa now sat down on the toilet seat, carefully watching over the baby as he gazed at the bubbles in amazement. He grabbed a handful of them and blew them away, squealing excitedly and clapping his hands before going to play with more of the bubbles, blowing them away and putting them on his face in a stylish beard. Seonghwa just watched, heart melting all the while. “Do you like bubbles, little cub?” he asked oh so gently, trying not to disturb the comfortable space that the younger had made for himself. The boy just babbled utter nonsense in return, nodding his head and continuing to splash the water and the bubbles all around the tub. This carried on until the bubbles had all popped away, Seonghwa poked his finger into the water and hummed when it wasn’t as warm as it had been before. “Alright bubba, it’s time to get out of the tub and into our comfy jammies!” he said sweetly, helping the pliant little baby out of the tub. He dried the other off with a fuzzy towel and hummed. “Baby, will you wait here while I go get some jammies for you?” he asked softly. The boy gazed up at him and nodded. “Kay mommy!” he said sweetly. The elder’s heart melted and he nodded quickly, kissing Jongho’s forehead and slipping from the bathroom into the younger one’s room. He took a deep breath and egan slowly shifting through Jongho’s drawers. He pulled out a pair of soft pink footie pajamas. It had a hood with bunny ears, and they even put a tail on the back. There was zero hesitation as Seonghwa chose that. He began shifting through more drawers, a soft white peeking out from the back of the drawer. He pulled out a package of diapers decorated with little pink rabbits bouncing around and playing. His heart melted even further. While he didn’t quite understand what this all meant, he had no problem trying to help Jongho in the meantime, and then maybe he would ask about it when the other was in a more regular mindset. He was brought from his thoughts where the door creaked open, revealing a sleepy Jongho, shuffling over to Seonghwa and hugging onto him gently. “Momma was gone for too long..” He mumbled, burying his face into Seonghwa’s chest with a pout. The older man chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss into the younger one’s hair. He held up the diaper and the onesie. “Will you let mommy dress you in this, darling?” He asked with a smile. Mich to his delight, Jongho nodded enthusiastically, bouncing over and digging into a drawer. He pulled out a few more items and set them on his bed. Some baby powder, a bottle, and a matching pink paci. A common theme among all of these cute little items was the cartoon-like pink bunnies decorated all over them. Seonghwa watched Jongho as he splayed the towel onto his bed, laying back onto it and hoisting his legs up, handing Seonghwa the baby powder. While Jongho remained almost completely nonverbal, he made it as easy as he could for Seonghwa to know what to do. Seonghwa was grateful for this, gently taking the powder from the baby and patting some onto the important areas. He then picked the diaper up and began putting it on the other. “You’re being such a good boy for mommy, letting him take such good care of you, little cub.” He cooed with a smile. Jongho just sheepishly hid his face in his hands, letting out a soft squeal and wiggling around in delight at the praise. Once he was all padded up, dressed in his onesie, and a pacifier popped into his mouth, Seonghwa was ready to take him into the kitchen. He scooped the boy up and hoisted him onto his hip, kissing his cheek and grabbing his bottle off of the bed with his free hand. He began slowly walking to the kitchen. He ran into Yunho and Mingi in the hallway. Yunho’s face was red and Mingi was quietly composing himself the moment Seonghwa came into view. The eldest just laughed softly at them. “Get a room, you two.” He playfully teased. The two boys laughed in turn and glanced at their baby maknae. Yunho gave a curious glance, as did Mingi. Seonghwa just gently shook his head in a soft plea to not say anything in case it made Jongho freak out. Once he got to the kitchen, Seonghwa was relieved that everyone had already filtered out either into their rooms or into the living room to watch a movie and share a drink or two. He carefully set Jongho on the counter and looked up at him. “Tell me, little one, what do you want mommy to make for you to eat?” He asked softly. Jongho hummed to himself in thought, footies dangling sweetly off of the counter. Seonghwa took a moment to appreciate just how adorable the other looked like this, so soft and trusting of his hyung. It made Seonghwa so happy. Instead of answering, Jongho just pointed to the bottle with a huff. Seonghwa hummed and looked at the bottle. “Do you just want something to drink, baby?” He asked softly. When he received a nod, he walked over to the fridge and opened it up, stepping aside so Jongho could see from his spot on the counter. He pointed to the jug of strawberry milk on the bottom shelf. Seonghwa grabbed the jug and opened the bottle, pouring the milk into the bottle before screwing it shut. He then scooped Jongho back up and hoisted him back on his hip. He slowly walked back to Jongho’s room and sat up against the headboard, Jongho cradled in his lap. He supported Jongho’s head with his freehand and didn't hesitate to start bottle feeding the younger boy. His heart soared at the soft suckling noises coming from the younger, his eyes drooping as he let himself completely relax into Seonghwa. It wasn’t long after the milk was gone that Jongho was fast asleep, his pacifier back in his mouth as he slept peacefully against Seonghwa’s chest. The eldest took some time to reflect on the hectic day, and soon found himself just admiring Jongho’s sleeping features. The domestic scene in front of him made him feel warm and fuzzy. The last thought he had before he drifted off was that he hoped he would have the chance to be Jongho’s mommy again soon.


End file.
